Challenger 2
The FV4034 "Challenger 2" is a British main battle tank. It is argued to be one of the best protected tanks in the world, and the most durable fighting vehicle actively deployed by NATO forces. Battlefield 2 The Challenger 2 is a vehicle featured in the Battlefield 2: Euro Force expansion, available for the European Union. It is one of the two EU counterparts, with the Leopard 2A6, to the USMC/SEALs M1A2 Abrams, the MEC T-90, and the PLA Type 98. The difference between the MBTs are mostly for aesthetic purposes since all of them possess the same in terms of stats. The MBTs are the heaviest land vehicles available to any of the factions. Its main role is ground vehicular superiority on the map, and is the spearhead of land warfare. Armed with a L30A1 cannon as its primary weapon, the Challenger 2 is capable of doing significant damage to all manners of vehicle and infantry, although its slow rate of fire and inability to aim at a particularly steep angle make it unsuited to combat against aerial vehicles. However, it can still engage low-and-slow-flying helicopters effectively, especially if the gunner is skilled enough, and the helicopter is caught off guard. The shells fired by the cannon are devastating, as it is capable of destroying light vehicles outright, while armored vehicles take 2-4 shots, depeding on where the shot landed. The shells also have a good blast radius at 5 m, which is the same as those of TV missiles fired by the gunner of an attack helicopter. This stat is shared across all other MBTs in the game. As a secondary weapon, the Challenger 2 is armed with a coaxial L94A1 which is capable of killing an infantryman in just two rounds under most conditions, but lacks the punch of the main cannon and has no explosive filling. The L30A1 is equipped with only forty rounds to start, while the secondary weapon has infinite ammunition. However, the main cannon is limited only by the speed of the reload and the limited reserve ammunition, while the coaxial machinegun has an overheat threshold where it will temporarily cease to be usable once overheated. The passenger is armed with an M2HB, this one cupola-mounted, identical to the M2HB mounted on the HMMWV and DPV, whose damage is higher than the coaxial MG's - at 100 damage, making it a one-hit kill under the right conditions - but whose rate of fire is noticeably lower than the L94A1's. As with the other MBTs, the Challenger 2 possesses smoke grenade dischargers - controlled by the driver - which can lay down a field of smoke to break line of sight, should the player need to retreat or get around the enemy. Compared to its other national counterparts, the FV4034 Challenger 2 is considerably larger, making it harder to avoid enemy fire. Gallery BF2 Challenger 2 front.png BF2 Challenger 2 side.png BF2 Challenger 2 rear.png Challenger2BF2.jpg|The Challenger 2's HUD Challenger 2 Render BF2.gif|A render of the Challenger 2. Category:Vehicles of Battlefield 2 Category:Main Battle Tanks